The Shattered Mind Of Uchiha Sasuke
by InvaderTal
Summary: The frail mind of an innocent boy tainted with the blood and death of his family on his back. He is left with only one idea left in his mind. Revenge.


**Title:** The Shattered Mind Of Uchiha Sasuke

**Rating: **T

**Summary: **The frail mind of an innocent boy tainted with the blood and death of his family on his back. He is left with only one idea left in his mind. Revenge.

**Genre: ** General/Angst

**A/N: ** Ahh it is sweet to be back typing fan fiction again! I finally got Microsoft word on my new computer! My fan fiction style has improved as well. My other stories are on Hiatus. Lets get one fact straight. I AM NOT A SASUKE FAN. However I wrote a poem story thing and well. I thought hm this sounds like Sasuke. If you do not like anything that I put about Sasuke's past that is not in the show then don't read. This story is mainly my theory on Sasuke's life, personality, and what not. Now enough dawdling on with the prologue, which is a wee bit short.

-Sasuke-Uchiha-Revenge-Mind-Itachi-

PROLOUGE 

The mind is a puddle. Every memory a raindrop added. Every milestone passed a leaf or rock. When you are born, your mind is frail, a mere dab of water. However, as you grow older every moment adds to the puddle, and you grow stronger.

Cruel memories are not pure water or leaves. They sting more then bitter memories, which are acid rain slowly tainting the mind. Cruel memories have more power. To a young fragile mind they are the car driving into the puddle, splashing, and destroying ones collection of memories, one's sanity. The puddle still is and always will be one but the fragments are distanced. The fragments drift destroying the person.

To an elder mind the memory is not as strong. Nevertheless it is still affected, but the water remains strongly connected. The water has more bonds. If a mind is affected several times the puddle becomes harsh and fierce. Soon every memory is bitter. Every memory is another failure, another hopeless lonely night. Soon the person begins to believe no one can help him, no one can save him. That only one goal matters. At this point some believe he is beyond hope.

A shattered mind sometimes cannot hide that it is shattered. It looks down upon all believing it is superior, but at the same time in is inferior to some. When people unshattered try to help him, he pushes them away. He needs no one, or so he thinks. To those who themselves was once shattered, but repaired their mind the ever bit, all they see is the remnants of its former self, and what he could've been.

-Sasuke-Uchiha-Revenge-Mind-Itachi-

His mind is almost beyond repair. A mind that saw more blood at a young age than anyone should have. A boy who loved his older brother very, very much. A boy whose brother his beloved Nii-san killed his family, and then afterwards made him watch the replay. He lived alone in that same house. No matter how clean the floors were, he still saw the blood. He lived by himself with no one to care or feed him, no one to help him or to tuck him in at night. Soon he began to think:

"I am alone. I need no one. I am an Avenger"

However, covered in the tainted rain is that pure frightened child. The one who wishes to be acknowledged. The one who still needs and wants love. The outer him will never admit that. He is the one of the last two Uchiha Clan left. He is Uchiha Sasuke, and he needs none.

-Sasuke-Uchiha-Revenge-Mind-Itachi-

**A/N: **Any ideas on what chapter one should be about. I was thinking about having some chapters on his personality, some on his past., some on habits, and what not. Give me your ideas. I want this to have a lot of chapters. The last chapter will be split into 3 different things. They will be labeled with a pairing. Pick the pairing you like. Your pairing not there? Then don't read those chapters. Like ifthe last chapter was chapter 11, it would be: 11a: SASUSAKU, 11b SASUHINA; 11c SASUINO. Sorry no yaoi parings. Still read the other chapters tey don't have any pairings what so ever. I am hoping for this story to have 20-30 chapters or more. So Don't be shy:

READ AND REVIEW AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS….or I won't update….


End file.
